00Q One-shot
by stupidassdecisi0n
Summary: Short one-shot. Bond confronts Q about why he's been acting strangely around him and finds there's a deeper reason behind his behaviour... Crap summary, sorry!


Q was mad at him. Exceptionally mad, more than he'd been when James lost the print-sensitive gun, more mad than when he'd broken into one of the old safe houses where the old 00 cars where stored. Even more mad than he'd been when he confronted Bond about a certain woman who had apparently distracting him from his mission. At least that's what Q had said was the problem... James shook himself mentally. Whatever the kid's issue was with him this time, as long as it didn't affect their job it was unimportant.

And yet... that overgrown, overconfident intern-on-high (Bond would never admit how he was actually rather impressed with how quickly the younger man had risen to the top of his game) had somehow gotten under his skin. James knew that over the last few missions himself and Q had gotten closer and closer working together efficiently to create the perfect balance of reckless, constructive creativity. It was true, James had grown to like their conversations over the intercom, the affectionate insults thrown around between them. He was more fun than the other agents, even Moneypenny, and he always kept Bond on his toes.

Now, on their current mission, James missed that, the terribly bad attempts at concealing their friendship as mutual contempt that never failed to make him smile. And Bond knew that the situation upset him in a less selfish way too. Aside from what he was losing, the fact that Q was mad at him meant that James must have done something wrong, and hurt Q. That needed to be fixed sooner rather than later. James did care for him, the sod, and didn't want to cause him any pain.

So after a few days of professionally ignoring Q's behaviour, Bond finally confronted him on it.

"What's wrong?" He asked, catching Q's arm as he stormed down the corridor after their last mission debrief. "You're mad at me, aren't you Q? I wish to know why- for the record, I am sorry-" Q shrugged him off with an exasperated sigh, but James wouldn't give up that easy. He walked ahead of Q, then turned to block his path, and stood, brow raised, waiting for an answer

Finally Q relented a little, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms even as he did. "You were extremely reckless in Genova on Tuesday." He replied, but instantly Bond frowned and shook his head at the short response. "No, it can't just be that! I do that all the time, what's different?"  
You endangered the whole mission with your behaviour, it was a risk to the public interest, you nearly destroyed the very thing you were retrieving, not to mention half a grand's worth of my tech with it-"  
"Yes, yes, it was all very unprofessional, but it worked didn't it?" James smiled smugly, leaning back again the wall of the hallway, as he realised Q wouldn't try to escape now- he was to worked up. 'Where even were they?' Bond thought. This wasn't a main route, it was completely deserted. "You got the result?" Q frowned but didn't saw anything, looking down at his (designer, brogue-style) shoes.

"No, James started, standing up straight again and stepping towards Q. "That's not just it, I know the bad debrief look, the disappointment mixed with exasperation. Q looked up then, surprised by the hint of bitterness in the other mans tone. He met James eyes, and found himself unable to look away under his piercing gaze.

Q realised that he couldn't win this. "You could have died," he said looking down at his shoes again as he did, a slight crease between his eyes at the thought. James was taken aback by the comment- he hadn't expected it to be personal. Something in Q's voice, almost protective, possessive even, shocked him the most. But surely this wasn't more than professional, he'd only known the kid for a few months, and even after years with M he didn't expect affection when he was in the wrong. "I'm not that irreplaceable! You may not be able to find anyone quite so willing to through themselves off a building into a burning lorry, but I was under the impression that that was a good thing-"  
"James. I'm not, I'm not mad at you for being unprofessional, I..." Q struggled for words, distracted by James bold stare, fixing his own gaze on the buttons of Bond's jacket. He sighed, again, and Bond's eyes softened in response, making it a little easier for Q when he looked back up and into them.

"Just don't do that again, okay? Ever. I guess I've grown quite fond of your presence on my team..." Q trailed off awkwardly, looking of to the side, hoping he wasn't blushing, knowing that would only highlight the connotations of what he'd said, whilst Bond held back a scoff.

"Fond, Q?" James stepped closer, unsure where this was going, but letting himself get upinto Q's personal space, crowding him, smirking as his cheeks colour and he becomes flustered, looking down.

"Yes," he mused, "I suppose I have grown quite fond of you as well. You, and your little gadgets," Q smirked at that. "Especially that exploding pen," James added, smiling lopsidedly. Q looked up then, and the smile died on Bond's lips, and suddenly all him attention was on Q. Not like before, everything seemed to be clearer now. His eyes, framed by those endearing too-big glasses of his, his mouth, open just a little as he breathed jaggedly, his crazy, unruly hair that looked so thick, James wondered what it would feel like between his fingers.

"I don't want you gone," Q whispered, as though it was some terrible confession. He felt proud that his breath hadn't hitched; his heart has hammering in his chest, and he didn't dare to look up again. But James made him, reaching a hand out to gently but firmly hold his chin and tilt it just a little bit up, to look at him.

"I'm here." James said simply, and that was enough. Q's last shreds of resistance fell away, and James sensed it, and took a leap of faith, closing the little gap between them to press his lips to the younger man's. His hands went into Q's hair, instantly tangling in the dark tresses. Q parted his lips to let James' tongue in, and heard himself whimper a little at the sensation, and that was not good- that wasn't what Q did, he did not whimper! He couldn't bring himself to care for much longer though, with James' hands and mouth exploring, forming a good distraction from his identity crisis. In truth it felt so good to have him close, to feel Bond alive. Q's hands went to James' chest resting there where he could feel the other mans heart beating.

But Q wanted closer, so he wrapped his arms around Bond's waist, pulling him closer til they were flush with each other, and Bond groaned a little into him mouth at the sensation. Q smiled against his lips, and James felt it. Eventually the broke apart, both men breathing heavily, and Bond ducked down a little to press light kisses onto the younger bands neck, while Q focused on getting his breath back. Once he had, he found himself pulling away, fixing an cocky smirk in place, though James thought there was definitely more heat in his eyes than normal.

"Well if that's the response I get, maybe I should put my life in danger more often" James said.  
"You do plenty enough, I think, 007." Q replied, his disapproving frown losing it's sincerity and becoming a smirk almost instantly.  
"Does that mean there's more where this came from?" The other man asked, bending a little to nose along Q's jaw a little, and inviting distraction to the serious question. Truthfully, Q didn't know the answer. This hadn't been why he was expecting, but he didn't regret anything. At the same time however he was unsure if he wanted to make this into anything more; there were too many risks of damage with Bond, he didn't want or need that. But how could he say no with the man pressing himself against him so?!  
"Maybe," he managed.  
James smiled into the younger mans neck, then stepped back and stood straight. Addressing Q in the most formal manner he could muster, he said, "We will rendezvous at one-nine-thirty hours at the second save house, Brixton." Bond spun, his straight slipping as soon as his back was turned, and walked of leaving a spluttering Q behind.

This was going to be fun.

A/N - this is the first story I've posted, sorry if it's a bit rubbish. I would love to hear some feedback, but please be kind! I hope you like the voice, I though quite well-spoken for Q, which felt a little strange to write. Apologies for any spelling /grammar errors, I haven't properly gone through it yet. Thanks for reading!


End file.
